Hiruma or His Friend?
by Neko Kite
Summary: akhir dari semuanya....2 chap update sekaligus...siapa yg akan dipilih mamori?
1. Chapter 1

Saya:lagi2 fic dari FB…ckckck…fic maklum lah klo banyak dosa nya….kekekeh

Hiruma or His Friend??!

Chapter 1:DEAL?!

Disclaimer: riichiyo inagaki en yusuke murata-sensei

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sebenar nya,aku(mamori.).  
Diam2 menyukai seseorang dari kelas 2-1,nama nya yuuya...

Dia tampan,baik hati,juga pintar,yah,diatas standar lha...

Entah kenapa dia menjadi akrab dengan hiruma...  
Huwa.!jangan!nanti dia ketularan akuma nya hiruma!tidakkkk!

Aku sering memperhatikan nya bersama hiruma...

Dan hari itu....mengubah segalanya...

Ketika dikantin aku mengambil makanan ku,aku lekas mencari meja....dan...

oh my god!yuuya sendiri tanpa setan dan para fans nya itu!  
ini kesempatan,ketika aku berbalik...  
BRUAKH!!  
"aduh!maaf!aku ga sengaja!maaf ya..!eh...,kau..".

"dasar bodoh!jalan pake mata!".  
tegas cowok beranting yang wajah nya ketumpahan minum yang kubawa.

"iya...iya...sini aku lap rambut mu...".  
Tiba2 tangan besar nya memegang tangan ku dan berkata dengan tatapan serius...

"kau...sudah lama memperhatikanku ya..hihi..?",

"nani?!idih alah sori ya!gue, ga nepsong ama tipe2 setan kayak lo! "pikir ku kasar...

"ckck....kau salah besar,aku ini memperhatikan yu....".

"yuuya??dia sudah punya ...si X dari kelas sebelah..dasar manager bodoh!"

"nanii?!mou!hiruma-kun!ga mungkin!".

"aku punya rencana..,  
agar kau bisa mendapatkan nya,"

Hah?hiruma mau membantu gue?ga salah neh?bukan nya dia paling ogah?!

Lalu..dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga ku...

"aku....akan berpura2 pacaran dengan mu...dan kita lihat reaksi nya..."

"presentasi keberhasilan nya?!"tanyaku.

"80% khi khi khi…?"

"satu lagi,kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku??".

"kekeke,ksu menarik...sudah lah!mau tidak?".  
Ucap nya sambil mengulurkan tangan nya..

"demi yuuya-kun,DEAL..."

"kekeke!".

To be continued...

Saya:Jangan di flame…

Buat aku maju…

Ckckkckckc…REPIU???en maaf terlalu pendek chapter2 nya,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Au:Maaf yahh,cerita nya jd amburadul gini….en maaf klo kapitalisasi nya mci kurang.,..gk sempet edit…yg penting cerita nya dapat di mengerti…..^^"..happy reading!!maaaf ya..per chapter nya singkat sekali…TT^TT…gomenne..

**PART 2**

Rupanya rencana kita membuat GeMpaR satu sekolah..,

"hah?mamori..san??"ucap seorang kouhai ku yang wajah nya menyerupai monyet.

"?"

"tidak,psst!sena diam saja ya!!ini rencana!mana mau aku pacaran dengan setan."

"ke ke ke!!jangan bercanda kuso chibi,"

dan kami berdua berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas.

Di kelas pun juga...kami duduk bersebelahan...dan,kaget nya....

Aku sedang mendengar kan ceramah panjang guruku di bangku ku dengan wajah melemas,

"huh...,guru ini membosankan sekali sih..."ucap ku.

Tiba2 tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan ku lagi..

"hiruma-kun!jangan...".

"biar kau tidak bosan...lagian orang nya kan lagi ada di belakang...jadi nya gampang.",ucap setan itu...

*.deg....*.

Loh?kok?aku berdebar sama setan ini?!

SIAL!berhenti!kumohon!yangkusukai bukan dia...tapi yuuya!...."pikir ku ,sampai2 aku tak sadar pada air mata ku yang mengalir secara tiba2 itu.

"hei,jangan menangis!iya!iya!akan kulepas tangan ku kok...".

Dia ingin melepas tangan ku.

"ja...ngan..di lepas...hx..."

"ya sudah,terserah...".

Aku berfikir...

"mana yang harus ku pilih...?dia...atau..dia.?"

pulang nya aku ke ruang biasa...

Bersih2 sore...

Aku buka pintu club...

Tak ada siapa2...

Lho?pada kemana ya?

Tapi aku lihat ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan telanjang dada.

Siapa itu?

Astaga naga!

Itu hiruma youichi.

KYAAA!?aku harus keluar dari sini...tapi...

Kalau ruangan ini tidak di bersihkan bisa2 aku kena semprot besok...

Ya sudah...kumulai bersih2 sore tanpa suara yang mengganggu tidur nya...

Setelah itu...

"fuhh...capek nya...."

aku duduk di bangku sebelah setan itu...

" sekali tidur nya...entah mengapa aku jadi ingin tidur juga...hoam...tidur sebentar ah,"aku tertidur pulas dan menimpa punggung nya.

Tiba2 aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa di bibir ku...

Aku membuka mata ku..

DAN..,.

To Be Continued...

Au:jangan di FLAME yahh!!


	3. Chapter 3

Au:Happy Reading!!^^

**Last part**

Tidaak!a..aku di... kissu

Aku harus membuka mataku!

*glek?!*

"hi..hiruma-kun?"

hiruma langsung melepas kissu nya.

"kenapa kau bangun?dasar manager sialan!"keluh nya,sembari keluar dri ruang klub.

"hiruma-kun!!!tunggu !!".

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!".

Aku menghentikan langkah ku...

"kita...tak ada hubungan apa2 lagi selain rekan satu tim,mulai hari ini,jangan bicara denganku lagi.".ucap hiruma.

"hiruma-kun?aku..tidak..marah padamu...bodoh...hiks."

mamori menangis...tiba2 ada seseorang yang mengaget kan nya..

"Yuu..yuuya-kun?"...

Mamori menghapus air mata nya...

"anezaki-san!jangan menangis!!kumohon..."

pinta yuuya,

"ke..kenapa yuuya-kun??kok?".

"aku suka padamu anezaki-san...bolehkah aku..jadi pangeran mu?"(lebay dkid gpp kan?^^?).

Aku kaget...aku tak tahu hrz bicara apa pada orang yang selama ini kusukai...

Tapi..

"yu...yuuya-kun...aku..memang suka pada mu dari dulu...tapi..sekarang..aku..PUNYA SESEORANG YANG SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU..".

Yuuya kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"fuh..pada akhir nya dia yang menang.."kata yuuya smbil tersenyum..

"tidak apa2 ,dia...ingin nyomblangin aku dengan mu,tapi..malah dia yang ..".

"yu..yuuya-kun,ehehe.,memang,dia seperti itu..".

"sekarang,katakan lah..temui dia..".

Ucapnya.

"i..iya!"

aku langsung berlari,mengejar hiruma yang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang deimon..

"HIRUMA-KUN!!"panggil ku.

"cih!sudah kubilang,kita tidak ada...".

Sekarang giliranku untuk men kissu nya!

"aku sayang pada mu hiruma-kun,dasar bodoh!".

Hiruma memerah mendengar ucapan ku.

"cih!iya!iya!dasar manager bodoh sialan!aku juga!"

"dasar kau!".

Aku menggandeng tangan besar nya lalu pulang bersama.

The end..

Anta!sok romantis!shock max!

Omake.

"hiruma-san!"yuuya memanggil setan itu.

"ng?apa?"

"maukah kau membantuku?!"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk manager mu!anezaki!aku suka dia,maukah kau membantu ku?!"

"boleh..kekeke,..kau menarik,siapa namamu..?".

"yuuya!dari kelas 2-1"

"nama mu bodoh…"

"apa katamu??!!"

"maka nya jangan pakai nama ayah sialan ku itu!!!"

"hah?ayah?setan itu punya ayah?"

-end of omake-


End file.
